Le jour se lève à Istanbul
by Terzima
Summary: Carrie et Brody m'ont hantée depuis le dernier épisode de la saison 3. Je n'arrive pas à accepter que Carrie ait tiré un trait sur Brody aussi facilement qu'on nous l'a montré. Voici donc comment j'imagine qu'on pourrait la voir dans un des premiers épisodes de la saison 4. Cet OS est la version française de Dawn in Istanbul , et ma toute première fanfic.


**Le jour se lève à Istanbul**

Il faisait un peu frais ce matin à Istanbul.  
Frais… Elle sourit à l'adjectif qui avait surgi dans sa tête. Elle n'était plus en Virginie, et la fraîcheur des petits matins d'Istanbul était toute relative. Elle savait que d'ici quelques semaines, la chaleur serait intense, et ses joggings matinaux deviendraient peut-être trop pénibles pour qu'elle tienne ses bonnes résolutions.  
Eh oui ! Après la naissance du bébé, elle avait décidé (d'essayer) de mener une vie plus saine. Un peu de sport et fini la Tequila (ou presque). Ce n'était pas si mal pour un début. Cela ne faisait qu'une semaine qu'elle était en Turquie, et elle comptait sur le changement de décor pour l'aider.  
La petite Nicole était venue avec elle.  
Après l'horrible accouchement qui, heureusement, avait été rapide, son cœur avait littéralement fondu lorsqu'elle avait vu la minuscule créature se tortiller sur sa poitrine en poussant des petits cris de chaton orphelin. Elle ne pouvait abandonner ce petit être sans défense qui venait de sortir de sa chair à vif.  
L'instinct maternel, sans doute. Oui, oui, c'est d'un banal… Elle n'en revenait pas elle-même. Mais bon, la nature connaît bien son travail. Et puis – ces petites mèches rousses plaquées sur la tête du bébé…  
Elle bloqua le visage de Brody qui tentait d'envahir ses pensées. Cela faisait trop mal.  
Elle décida de se concentrer sur la journée qui l'attendait.  
Après sa petite course matinale, retour à la maison, douche, et peut-être même un petit-déjeuner. Elle espérait que Nicole serait réveillée pour pouvoir la couvrir de baisers et enfouir son visage au creux de son petit cou tout tendre et emporter avec elle cette merveilleuse odeur de bébé dont elle ne se lassait jamais.  
La CIA s'était chargée de lui trouver une nourrice à plein temps ; c'était une femme d'âge mûr, discrète, et à la voix douce. Elle parlait peu et n'essayait pas de faire la conversation lorsque Carrie était là. Heureusement. Elle s'appelait comment déjà ? Merde. Elle ne s'en souvenait jamais. Un long prénom turc, Ayvansarai ou quelque chose comme ça. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle le note quelque part, ou alors qu'elle lui trouve un diminutif. Oui. Elle ferait ça. Plus tard.

Elle aimait beaucoup le parc près de chez elle où elle venait courir chaque matin. Il longeait le détroit du Bosphore sur sa rive ouest, et le soleil levant se trouvait face à elle. Les couleurs du ciel changeaient rapidement : le bleu nuit devenait plus clair et se teintait de rouge et de rose et de violet et c'était un spectacle…  
Son regard s'arrêta sur une ombre à quelques centaines de mètres. Un homme. Ou plutôt un homme au milieu d'un petit groupe d'hommes. Elle ne voyait pas bien dans la lumière naissante. Ils avaient cessé de courir pour faire des étirements et des pompes, comme des soldats à l'entraînement.  
Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Son corps se couvrit instantanément d'une mince pellicule de sueur glacée alors que son visage était en feu. Ses jambes ralentirent.  
Nom de Dieu. Elle aurait juré que c'était Brody.  
C'était Brody.  
Les rayons dorés du soleil qui venait juste d'apparaître jouaient sur son crâne rasé, et elle aurait reconnu sa longue silhouette mince mais musclée entre mille. Et sa tête toujours légèrement penchée…  
Ce n'était pas possible. Bien sûr que non. Elle l'avait vu de ses yeux… enfin… elle l'avait perdu. A Téhéran. « Perdu » était le seul mot que son fragile équilibre mental pouvait accepter. Sinon, elle sentait que la folie, la vraie, pas celle qui se soigne avec une petite gélule verte chaque matin, était là, en embuscade, prête à l'emporter dans son royaume infernal dont on ne revient jamais.

Peu importe. Il fallait qu'elle voie. Il fallait qu'elle sache.  
Le groupe d'hommes avaient repris leur course, et ils couraient vite. Il fallait qu'elle les rattrape.  
Elle essaya d'accélérer, ordonna à ses jambes d'augmenter le rythme. « Allez ! allez, putain ! VITE ! ». Deux femmes qui couraient en venant vers elle lui lancèrent un regard étonné. Elle s'en fichait. A cet instant, Brody était la seule chose qui comptait.  
« Brody ! » supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée. Elle essaya de crier, de l'appeler, d'attirer son attention, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle avait un goût de sang dans la bouche et n'arrivait plus à respirer. Ses jambes ne voulaient plus lui obéir, elles n'étaient plus que des bâtons douloureux et inutiles.  
Il fallait qu'elle s'arrête.  
Il fallait qu'elle arrête.  
Qu'elle laisse partir Brody. Encore une fois…

Elle marchait maintenant. Les hommes s'étaient éloignés. Ils avaient disparu dans le soleil jaune pâle et le brouillard de ses larmes.  
Elle se força à respirer profondément, lentement. Inspirer, expirer. Une respiration, un pas à la fois.  
Son cœur retrouvait petit à petit un rythme normal.  
Mais pas ses pensées.  
Elles dansaient une sarabande folle dans sa tête comme des fantômes enragés bien décidés à la hanter jusqu'à la fin des temps.  
Elle savait que des hallucinations étaient un des symptômes possibles de sa maladie en cas d'épisode particulièrement sévère. Mais là ? Maintenant ?  
Ça n'avait pas beaucoup de sens, et c'était même sacrément inquiétant. Terrifiant même. Nicole ne pouvait pas avoir comme mère une cinglée qui se mettait à halluciner dès le matin en faisant son jogging !  
Mais alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers chez elle, quelque part dans un coin de sa tête une petite voix la titillait. Elle essayait de ne pas l'écouter mais elle était là, insistante. « Et si ? Et si jamais ? »  
« Et si jamais QUOI ? »  
« Et si ce n'était pas une hallucination ? ».

Le soleil s'était entièrement levé maintenant. Istanbul revenait à la vie.  
Carrie aussi.  
Pour la première fois depuis Téhéran, elle se sentait pleinement vivante.  
Et c'était bon.  
Putain que c'était bon.


End file.
